My Weak Soul
by Orangetabby101
Summary: Soul has gone missing. Why? Nobody knows. Maka becomes worried. By evidence, he was forcefully dragged out his room, leaving a trail of black blood. The search starts. But something's wrong. Why is Little Demon back? And what is his plans for our beloved scythe? No pairings confirmed yet. Rated M for Ragnarok's language.
1. Soul, doko no iru?

A Weak Soul

Genre: Friendship/Hurt; Comfort

**Chapter 1: Soul, doko ni iru?**

* * *

><p><strong>Another Soul Eater fanfic! I am so excited! First things first, this probably will have no pairings. If requested however, I will see to it. But anyways, this is gonna be a friendship fic and stuff, so if there is romance, it'll be very very light.<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! And review! If you want to of course.**

* * *

><p>"Soul?" Maka asked, twisting the door knob and pulling the door open, poking her head in. Her eyes scanned the room intently. Scattered posters, signature alarm clock, desk that was never used, and messy bed. Yep, almost everything seemed to be in order.<p>

_Almost,_ everything.

"Soul, you better not be playing tricks."

No response.

"SOUL!" She yelled now, still no response. She jumped to the floor, checking under the bed, the closet, under the mattress, under the desk, IN the desk.

But Soul was missing. Her partner, her best friend. She growled, but beneath the animalistic sound, she was filled with worry.

_'He better not be joking...' _

* * *

><p>Maka sighed and picked up her phone, swiping through her contacts. Pressing on Black Star's contact, she let the phone ring out.<p>

"HA HA HA! I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR! I SHINE THE BRIGHTEST IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! HOW MAY I BE OF ASSISTANCE?!" Maka cringed.

"Sheesh. Anyways, have you seen Soul? I checked his room and the entire apartment! He's not here." She could literally hear his eyes bulgefrom the other line.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL?! SOUL IS MISSING!" There was a lot of commotion going on, followed by a yell from Tsubaki.

"Stop it Black Star! Sorry Maka, we'll be right over." The line clicked and Maka sighed sadly.

"Soul..." She dialed Kid next.

* * *

><p>"I believe that the picture is one centimeter off. Please measure it again."<p>

"Damn it! This is the 7th time!" Liz yelled. Patty giggled to herself as she continued to color with crayons. All heads snapped to the side when Kid's phone rang.

_"Maka chop, Maka chop, Maka Maka Maka chop!" _Liz sweat dropped.

"That's your ringtone for her?"

"Hello Maka." He said, completely disregarding Liz's statement. "What?" He began pacing the room quickly, his eyebrows furrowing deeply.

"Soul...is missing? I don't understand Maka. Can you perhaps rephrase that?"

_"I SAID HE'S MISSING! HOW ELSE CAN I REPHRASE IT?!" He pulled the phone away from his ear, clasping his hand on his ear tightly._

He stood a while, tapping his feet(he had to tap both, symmetry was everything in the Death household.) A crash sounded, followed by a deathly Maka Chop.

_"GET OUT OF OUR FRIDGE! YOU SHOULD OF ATE SOMETHING BEFORE YOU DAMN WELL CAME TO OUR APARTMENT!"_

_"NOBODY YELLS AT THE GREAT BLACK STAR! THE BLACK STAR THAT FOLLOWS THE NINJA WAYS SO PRECISELY THAT NOBODY CAN BE HIM! THE BLACK STAR THAT-"_

_"MAKAAAAA...CHOP!" _ Kid sighed.

"Fine. I'll be on my way right after I fix this painting."

* * *

><p>Crona cringed in the corner of his room, curled in a ball.<p>

"I don't know how to deal with this..." He muttered, taking a peek at the small spider that was a few feet away. His phone started to buzz, and Ragnarok grumbled irritably.

"Whoever the hell this is just piss the fuck off and-"

_"Please listen Ragnarok, Soul has gone missing, and we were asking if Crona knew something about it. And where is Crona exactly?" _Ragnarok sighed.

"He's hiding from a spider."

_"Just please get here quickly."_

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered at Maka's apartment, sitting in her living room.<p>

"So...explain to me again? I didn't get it." Black Star said dumbly as he bit into a sandwich.

"I said," she hissed between clenched teeth. "That when I went to his room, he wasn't there. Dinner was almost finished so I was going to ask him to come eat, but he wasn't there." Kid nodded.

"So, who agrees to go search for him?" He said, everyone nodded, except for Crona, who wasn't even in the room.

"HEY! Come check this out! The punk took his motorcycle with him as well! What the actual fuck?!" Ragnarok yelled angrily. "That big idiot!" Crona looked down the window.

"There's black blood." All of them shoved to get a peek, and sure enough, black blood was dripping down the wall of the building, as well as forming a huge puddle at the bottom.

"That's one clue now. Why don't we follow the trail?" Tsubaki said, pointing a slender finger at the trail that led down the streets. Maka sighed.

"Sou-" she stopped herself, realizing her partner wasn't there. Kid sighed, slowly handing her one of his guns.

"A-As asymmetrical this may be, we can't just go out into the night unarmed. Its too dangerous for stuff like that. Patty, tried to synchronize as much as you can. She may be using you for a while." Maka inwardly gulped.

A while?

Was Kid implying that they wouldn't find Soul? Her thoughts were interrupted by Black Star's loud yell.

"Don't worry Soul! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!"

She smiled. _'Yea, we are.'_

* * *

><p>"Ah ah ah! Don't get distracted! Your insanity may fade, and we don't want that!" Little Demon said, smiling wickedly as he sat atop a certain Death Scythe's shoulder.<p>

"I know, quit bugging me you pile of crap." Came the snark reply. Little Demon continued to bite his hands in anticipation as the one carrying him walked the dark alleyways of Death City.

_'Yes, the insanity is just beginning.' _Thought Little Demon, his large eyes widening even more(if they could).

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Was it good, was it bad? Should I continue? I will. Hell, I may even update the same night! So if you want, please review, favor or follow. Or maybe even all!<strong>

**-OrangeTabby101**


	2. Soko ni iru!

A Weak Soul

**Chapter 2: Soko ni Iru!**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think anyone really likes this story, and its not showing up on the archive list, but I don't care. I'm going to write my heart out. So, if you do read this, please enjoy it!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(FLASHBACK)<strong>

_Soul shrieked, jumping out of his bed and falling on the floor._

_"Itai...what the heck?!" He muttered, glancing at a strangely familiar figure that stood by his window. _

_"Its nice to see you again Soul." Soul rubbed his eyes quickly, immediately realizing the voice. "Its been quite some time since we met! You should be so happy to see me!" Soul stared in disbelief._

_"I ate you! How did you even come back?!"_

_"Let's call it 'indigestion'. I'm back, and you can't stop me!" Little Ogre smirked, clapping his red hands together, and Soul suddenly lurched forward. _

_"I have complete control over the black blood within you. I tried to give you a choice last time, but it didn't work. So I'll just have to use force. Don't fret, it'll get better." He jumped out the window and snapped his fingers, attempting to drag Soul out the along with him. Soul desperately clawed at the window frame. Little Ogre sighed boredly, before clapping, which yanked Soul's body down the side of the building, scarring his back in the process, making him bleed. He groaned in pain, laying his back on the ground, facing the sky. Little Ogre smiled as he walked over to Soul._

_"Its about time you give up."_

_"Just promise me one thing."_

_"What would that be?"_

_"That none of my friends get hurt." _

_"I doubt they will. Now let's go! Wait." The creature suddenly said, causing Soul to glare at him. Little Ogre gave a sickening grin as he stared deeply into Soul's eyes. He spun around and pointed to the motorcycle. "Shall we?" Glassy red eyes stared blankly before he jumped onto the vehicle, with Little Ogre on his shoulder._

* * *

><p>"Well, aren't you gonna eat it?!" Little Ogre said in anticipation. Soul rolled his eyes.<p>

"I only eat Kishin. I'm not gonna eat a human."

"What if I said I wanted you to?" Little Ogre said. Those words made Soul freeze. Soul picked up the soul and ate it quickly, scarfing it down his throat.

"See? I'll give you freedom, but if I ask you to do something, I expect you to do it."

"..." Soul said nothing as they walked out of the alleyway, leaving the dead human corpse to rot.

* * *

><p><em>He sat silently, in the same black and red tiled room. The red curtains were now black, and he sat in a large cage.<em>

_"Ha ha ha ha ha! I haven't had any freedom in so long! This feels GREAT!" Little Ogre yelled maniacally. Soul glared at him sharply from inside the cage._

_"Let me out of here damn it! I'm gonna kill you!" Little Ogre snickered._

_"As if you can! Only an outside source can save you from this 5 star hellhole, and after your friends see what you've become, they'll hate you!" Red orbs widened._

_"What do you mean?! I thought you said-"_

_"Who said I wasn't lying? Who would want to be with a beast like you, someone who has something so impure such as black blood-ahen, excuse me. SOMETHING that has black blood within them, something that is useless and just a weapon that anyone can put their hands. And if they see how insane you are on the outside, they won't hesitate to kill you! And when that happens, I'll give orders..." He paused, delighting in Soul's fear. "AND YOU'LL KILL THEM ALL!" Soul gripped tightly on the black bars, clenching his teeth to prevent words from coming out. He let out a snarl, though it came out as a mix between a whimper and a growl._

* * *

><p>"Soul! Where are you?!" Maka yelled throughout the night. Black Star took a deep breath.<p>

"SOUL! SHOW YOURSELF TO THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR! BOW BEFORE ME THIS INSTANT AND I MIGHT FORGIVE YOU!" Tsubaki sighed.

"Spirit, why are you stalking us?" Spirit crept out from behind a tree.

"Well, I just couldn't leave my little girl alone with some unruly kids in the middle of the night!" Maka turned her father.

"Kid, take Party back. Dad..." Spirit's eyes shined, his mouth curving into a stupid smile. "May I use you as my scythe for a while?" He blinked and stood up, dusting off his pants.

"Where's Soul?" She looked away.

"He's gone missing. We were looking for him. So can I use you temporarily? It won't be too long...I promise." Spirit beamed

"Of course! You're my angel and I'll let you do whatever you want with me!"

* * *

><p>They had been searching for two hours now, and there was still no sign of the Death Scythe. Maka looked up the sky, the moon still grinning cheesily. A lot more blood was dripping from its teeth, which was never a good sign. Kid smiled.<p>

"We'll find him."

"Don't give up!" Tsubaki chimed in calmly. Black Star nodded, giving his signature grin. She smiled, walking past a deserted alleyway. Spirit, in his scythe form, spoke.

"Maka. Stop. Something's fishy here." He said, and Maka sniffed the air.

"Its blood." Kid stated. "Of a human. Is something lurking around here?"

"Oh dear, its quite messy." Tsubaki said, standing near the entrance of the alley, slightly appalled.

"Hey, its quite rude to insult someone's work, is it not?" All of them looked up to see Little Ogre, as well as someone else.

"SOUL!" They all yelled. He hung upside down, his legs hooked onto the edge of a roof. His headband was hanging down, along with his hair, and his red eyes seemed a bit brighter than usual.

"Oi, don't scream, my ears are sensitive you know. Kinda hurts when you all do it together."

"Why did you leave?! And come back home! And why is Little Ogre there?!" Maka yelled. Soul pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the roof.

"Didn't you hear me? Stop yelling. It hurts." He said. "And you can leave. I'm not going with you guys." Maka said nothing, drowning out the yells of Tsubaki and Black Star.

'Its his soul...what's wrong with his soul?' She closed her eyes and then opened them. 'Its dark and murky, but its not a Kishin. But beneath all of the cloudiness, he's crying out. _Loudly._' she came back to present time, hearing the gun shot of Liz go off.

"What's gotten into you Soul?"

"I just got a little reality check, so its all good. And stop worrying about me. Go back home already."

"Not without you!" Maka jumped up and swung Spirit, and Soul did nothing as he was flung into the air. As he crashed into a roof, he laughed crazily.

"Whoa, I was just flying! That was so cool!" Maka stared in awe, and he gave her the largest sharp toothed grin she had ever seen. It was so large it would've split his face if not any larger. "Let's fly again! C'mon Little Ogre! Let's have some fun!" He shifted into his scythe form, unleashing black, sickly looking wings. Little Ogre hopped on to him, and waved good bye before they sped off into the night sky.

"What...just happened?" Spirit said in awe.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this chapter was good too! I don't care if people are reading or not, but if you are, I hope you like it!<strong>


	3. Kare Wa Sore o Ushinattada

My Weak Soul

Chapter 3: Kare Wa Sore o Ushinattada(He's Lost it)

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter of my Soul Eater story. Hope you enjoy it! And please review!<strong>

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" Spirit asked. Maka growled in response.<p>

"It doesn't matter! Let's go after him!" Spirit nodded and formed wings, flying with Maka. Black Star and Tsubaki followed after, using Speed Star, and Death the Kid summoned his skateboard.

* * *

><p>"Soul! Wait! Please!" Maka yelled, her voice desperate. He continued to fly in his scythe form, ignoring her call. Little Ogre made faces at her and grinned.<p>

"Faster Papa!" She yelled at him. Spirit flew faster, and soon enough, they were riding the other's tail. Maka immediately lurched forward, grabbing Little Ogre in her hand.

"You...! You disgusting thing! What have you done to Soul?!" She screamed in the creature's face. He gave her a smug look, resting his hands behind his head.

"Tweaked his soul a bit. But hey, you can't blame me! His soul was pretty weak when I got to him! I could barely sense his soul at all!" Her eyes widened. She gripped him tighter.

"Tell me more! Now!" He smirked.

"No can do little lady." As the words were said, Spirit suddenly jerked off to the right, leading her to drop him. He was caught by Soul, his hand grasping the creature. But he soon crashed into the roof of a shop, debris flying everywhere from the harsh fall.

"Soul!" She screamed, running toward him. Soul sat up, shaking his head from the dirt.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Soul..."

"And stop saying my name like you know me. You don't."

* * *

><p>"Maka!" Soul screamed, gripping the bars of the cage, eyes widening as he saw Maka turning away, her eyes tearing up. He turned to Little Ogre. "Stop it! Just make me leave Maka alone!" Little Ogre snarled.<p>

"Are you ordering me around?!" He snapped his fingers, and Soul immediately starting hacking up black blood, falling as he clutched his stomach. "You're not in the position to do such a thing! The plan was to kill them! Then I would release you from this! And that's what we're sticking to! Got it?!" He yelled, spit flying from his mouth.

"No."

"Huh?" He turned to Soul, seeing the red eyes downcast, filed with an emotion he couldn't understand.

"I don't care if I'm stuck like this...just...just don't kill my friends..." Little Ogre flinched as he saw tears falling to the floor. He glanced up, seeing a strange black mist hovering over Soul. His eyes widened, and he cursed.

"Shit! Stop it Soul! Don't allow her to see your soul's essence!"

This wasn't taking the right turn.

* * *

><p>Maka watched as Soul stopped, his head hanging low. He looked up again, and she immediately recognized the warmth in those red orbs.<p>

"Soul!" She closed her eyes.

'Concentrate...you need to view his soul...' opening her eyes again, she gasped loudly. Floating near the human Soul was his inner soul, but his own embodiment.

_"Maka..." _ he said softly, staring solemnly.

"Soul! We'll make sure you come back to us!"

_"Maka...you have to run away. Just find another scythe. There are plenty out there for you. Please..." _ he muttered, his voice laced with sorrow. She shook her head wildly.

"You are my only scythe Soul!" Soul was about to say something, but he suddenly screamed, the view of his soul dissipating quickly.

* * *

><p><em> The red ogre glared up at the albino, yellow eyes flickering dangerously with a fire that burned just to look at. The mouth rimmed with sharp teeth were contorted into a permanent scowl. He walked slowly, making the other unnerved. Every foot step made the scythe flinch in fear. The cage broke, scattering the metal into various place, but they soon reconnected into chains, tightening with every movement. The albino was breathing harshly, the pain almost unbearable.<em>

_"I was going to make this easy for you...but I have no choice." Soul flashes up, eyes widened as he saw Little Ogre growing. _

_"Don't look at me like that. Your fear is fueling this form, and the more it does, the more control I have over you." Soul curled into a ball, trying to block out the pessimistic voices that swam in the air frantically, as if they were about to drown. Soul collapsed tiredly, the stinging of the chains too much. _

* * *

><p>Maka stared widely at Soul, whose red eyes had grown duller, and looked much more bored than usual. He then stuck his hand down his throat, causing the others to gag at the sight. What he pulled out surprised them more.<p>

There was a soul.

_Soul's _soul. The blue orb wavered lightly, and he squeezed it a bit.

"Cold. As ice."

"Huh?" She questioned.

"This'll do." He muttered, the orb wavering again. It soon began to shift into a scythe. They all watched in awe.

It was a pure white scythe, the handle white and the blade black, that dripped with something that they immediately assumed was blood. He spun it, the blood splattering around wildly, some hitting Maka's face.

* * *

><p><em>Soul gasped loudly, feeling himself use blood. Little Ogre teetered over him. <em>

_"You feel that? You're using your own blood to fight. And once you have no more blood to use...you're finished." Soul coughed up some blood, going into a fit. _

* * *

><p>Maka blocked another hit from the bloody scythe. Soul had on a crazed smile, enjoying the show of her struggling.<p>

Kid tried to jump in, but Soul flicked blood from the blade, and it whizzed by quickly, slicing his cheek deeply. Kid dropped to the ground, tears in his eyes.

"NOW MY FACE IS EVEN LESS SYMMETRICAL THAN BEFORE!" Liz scowled.

"Get a fucking grip. We're in the middle of a fight!"

Maka continually struggled, barely protecting herself. This new scythe was apparently much stronger than a death scythe. Maka sighed.

"Papa, we need to try a Soul Resonance."

* * *

><p><strong>And there goes this chapter! Don't know why I held back on this, was doing some stuff. Sorry. But what do you think of Soul's style? Its kinda weird, and may not be likeable, but I thought it was cool. See you next time!<strong>

**-OramgeTabby101**


End file.
